Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image forming apparatuses including an optical deflector and an optical deflector casing are known. The optical deflector deflects an optical beam emitted from a light source to perform optical scanning. The optical deflector casing provides a sealed space in which the optical deflector is disposed.